The present invention relates to a counting device for fish, especially smolt.
Fish farming is steadily increasing, and in this, production of smolt is an important facet. Smolt is young fish grown to a size permitting delivery from a hatchery to fish farmers. When smolt is sold, there is, naturally, a need for counting the number. Today, this is done manually, and it is time comsuming and strenuous work. It would also be desirable to count the number of smolt in a breeding container during production in order to be able to determine the quantity of feed, medicaments, and the like, supplied. At present, there are no simple and easily handled devices for this.